Banzai's Blunder
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Hyeans plus beer equals...Well you'll just have to read and see -complete-
1. Hyeans Meet Man

The hyena trio lay on the grassy plains Outlands, their bellies full for once after what seemed like an eternity of hunger and starvation for the three of them.

After news spread of Zira's death in attempting to kill Simba, and the joining of Outanders and Pridelanders in the Pridelands. The hyena trio returned to their old home.

After the death of Scar, the hyeans retreaeded back to the Outlands. Many of them died in the battle at Priderock, but at east the survivers were safe and home. Yet sadly a short tme later Zire and the utanders came. Shenzi, Banzai Ed, and the rest of the hyena clan tried to fight them off. Yet ultimatly the Outlander lions were to powerful for the all. It was a miracle that are favorite hyena trio managed to escape death in that chaos.

Luck for them though they managed to escape to where Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba once lived. That beautiful waterfall place, abundant with plant life, and for the trio, meerkats. (Noted in that "one and a half" movie, hey a hyenas gotta eat. Don't hate me for killing Timons Ma and Uncle Max.)

Anyway it was night time in the Outlands now and as I was saying the hyena trio were resting after eating an antelope that was in the Outlands. Since their were no longer any lions in the Outlands, the one barren wasteland had slowly transformed itself into a more beautiful, grassy land. It wasn't as graet as the Pridelands, but it was good enough for the trio.

"Man," Banzai said "That was great,"

"Ya. I was getting sick of eatting nothing but meerkat for so long," Shenzi said rubbing her full belly

Ed just let out a loud burp and laughed his insane laugh

"You said it my man," Banzai said giving Ed a high-paw "The Outlands are once again ours, and nobodies gonna take it from us,"

Yet are trios interuption was soon interupted by a strange sound. A sound none of the hyenas had ever heard before

Just then Shenzi noiced something in the distance.

"Hey guys what's that?" the hyena queen said looking out towards the mysteriuos thing.

Just then the three of them saw what looked like a pair of bright yellow eyes, and the mysterious sund was coming from it to.

"It must be some kinda giant rhino!" Banzai screamed in terror

Ed screamed to

"It's comming right or us!" Shenzi said in terror

The three of them we frozen in fear, like a deer in headlights. Which crazy enough was what they were then. In headlights.

Soon enough truck with the headlights stopped a short distance away from the trio, and a few more figures appeared to climb on top of it.

Shenzi Banzai and Ed were still afraid and a bit confussed by this. Never in their whole lives had they seen anything like what they saw just now.

They wwere looking right at the dominate species. The creature that ruled over all others, and the world.

MAN

* * *

**Don't worry nohing bad happens to are favorite little hyenas.**

**Or dose it?**

**Find out l8ter**


	2. Drunken Hyenas

"Okay Jim I got the camera and light out " one of the humans said.

"Good Frank," Jim said

"Shenzi what's that thing those strange creatures have?" Banzai whispered

"I don't know," Shenzi said "But it must be somekind of majic box to shoot out a small sun (light) like that,"

Ed spoke up just then

"No Ed we can't attack them, they might use thing on us. Plus they have that giant creature with eyes of fire (the truck), we can't fight that." Shenzi said

"In 5-4-3-2-1-Go!" Frank said

"And here we see the Hyean, one of Africas most dominate preditors," Jim began.

Jim and Frank were part of a nature show that documented animals all over the world.

"What are they saying?" Shenzi asked

"I don't know, mabey they're discussing weather to kill us or not," Banzai said

"Cut," Frank said

"What? Cut? Why?," Jim said

"These hyeans are just standing there Jim. The viewers don't want to look at this boring slop. They want excitment." Frank said

"Oh no I think we made them angry," Banzai said

"Well then why don't you film that antelope carcas, viewers love waching carnage like that," Jim said

Frank put his light on the carcas and Jim began to talk again

"And here we see an unfortunate creature that wa taken down by these mighty killers..." Jim went on again

"Shenzi look they're focusing their majic sun box on are kill," Banzai said

"They want to steal are m..." Shenzi's mouth wa then covered by Ed's paw

Ed said something

"Your right Ed, lets get them while their attaention isnt on us," Banzai said

With that the trio slowly crept to the back of the truck, or "the strange beast" as they knew it

"Ew, you can see it's insides," Shenzi said looking at the trucks windows.

"Yes the hyena i truly a force to be re...Frank where'd the hyenas go?" Jim asked noticing the trio had vanished

"I don..." Franks sentence was cut short as shenzi jumped onto the bed of the truck and began to snap and claw at the two humans

Banzai and Ed were attacking the truck

"Take this strang beast," Banzai said clawing at it

"Ah!" Frank screamed as Shenzi bit into his leg "Jim help!"

Jim quilckly searched arund for something to help his friend. Then he a cooler of beer that they had taken with them on this trip

"Thinking quickly he opened the cooler and began throwing the cans of beer at Shenzi.

"Ouch!" Shenzi hollered in pain as a can hit her on the head.

This gave Frank the chance to get free and kick the hyena off the truck. And with that the two jumped back into their vehicle and sped off

"Ya you better run!" Banzai yelled out them

Just then he and Ed heard the moans of pain coming from Shenzi

"Oh my gosh! Shenzi are you okay?" Banzai said as he and Ed raced over to her

"Do I look okay screwballs?" Shenzi yelled "Ow my head, what did they throw at me?"

Ed picked up one of the can in his mouth and showed to Shenzi. Yet this in turn caused his teeth to punchture the can, and thus caused the liquid gold to go down his throat and into his belly.

Ed then spoke up

"What? Their's yummy stuff inside these things?" Banzai said inspecting another can.

Ed laughed happily

Curious Banzai did what Ed did and drank the beer.

"Wow you're right man this stuff is good! Shenzi here try some,"

"Mabey it'l take my mind of this pain in my head at least," Shenzi said opening it with her teeth as the other two did

"It's, it's amazing!" Shenzi said "I need more!"

"Hey their's some over here," Banzai said finding some more cans.

And soon enough are favorite trio was guzzing down all the beer like their was no tomarrow

And of course, soon enough they were all drunk and crazy.

And we all know people end up doing some pretty insane stuff when they're drunk.

* * *

**What happened to are trio while they were drunk?**

** Find out l8ter**


	3. Hangover

The sun rose on the Outlands. Night giving way to the first waking rays of morning.

The hyena trio were starting to wake up now.

Shenzi was the first to awaken. She slowly opened her eyes, and ywaned. Slowly she began to take in all the sights and sounds of morning. Yet today something felt different, she felt like she had somekind of large weight on top of her. She began to get up only to have Banzai tumble off of her onto the ground.

"Ah!" she screamed

This in turn caused Banzai to wake up screaming.

"Why are we screaming?" Banzai eventually said

"Why were you on top of me?" Shenzi said

"I was what?" Banzai said suprished by what Shenzi said

"Oh my head hurts," Shenzi said

"Oh, mine two," Banzai said

"What happened last night?" Shenzi said "It's all a blur to me,"

"Ya me tw... Shenzi where's Ed?" Banzai said

Suddenly noticing their crazy friend was now gone

"Huh?" Shenzi said looking around for Ed. Yet sadly not seeing him

"Ed! Ed!" Banzai called out

"Ugh why can't I remeber last night?" Shenzi said

Just then she noticed a can of beer, she picked it up with her paw and inspected it. Just then she remebered that they had all drank a bunch of it lst night after they scared away those humans.

"Banzai it must've been this stuff," Shenzi said holding up the can "This weird liquid made us forget what happend to us last night,"

"How could it do that?" Banzai said

"Must be some other kinda magic those strange creatures we saw last night had," Shenzi said

"Mabey they captured Ed!" Banzai said

"We better look for him," Shenzi said

Yes as she got up her legs felt wobbly

"What did that liquid do to us?" Shenzi said

Banzai threw up just then

The search for Ed was on

* * *

**What happend to Ed?**

**And what happened between Shenzi and Banzai last night?**

**more l8ter**


	4. Lost and Found

Shenzi and Banzai continued there search for their missing friend Ed

"Where do you think he went?" Banzai asked

"How should I know?" Shenzi said "I'm still woundering I woke up to you feeling me up,"

"I can't rember doing that at all," Banzai said "It must have been something in that strange liquid. It made us all go bonkers,"

Banzais theory did make some sence to Shenzi. Sure she liked Banzai and all, but she'd never consider allowing him access into her. Sure she'd be cute and call him "honey" (noted in that one and a half movie) but that was just palling around. Plus why on earth ould Banzai consider doing his queen when he'd know it could just cause a _huge _problem for the both of them. Yet this also caused another issue.

"Banzai if you're right, then that stuff would've made Ed go super nuts,"

"Huh?" Banzai said

"Banzai you know Ed's never had all his marbles. What do you think would hapen if he lost them all?" Shenzi said

This caused terrible images of Ed hurt, or worse, dead to apper in Banzais mind

"Oh my gosh...WE'VE GOT TO FIND ED!" Banzai cried as he began to run like mad

"Banzai wait!" Shenzi yelled out "We have no idea where he might be,"

Just then she heard the familar laughing of a crazy, crosed eyed, tougne sticking out of his mouth hyena

She turned her head to see Ed walking over to her. Covered in mud, leaves, and having a few blue feathers dangling from his mouth

"Ed?" she said

Ed laughed again

"ED?" Banzai said turing around to see his buddy. Then rrunning full force right to him, and giving him a big hug.

"Oh Ed we were so worried, what happened to you?" Banzai said nearly suffocatting his friend with his hug

"Uh Banzai you might want to let him go," Shenzi said

Banzai then did realizing what he was then doing,"

Ed took a few deep breaths of air once Banzai releashed him, then told his tale

* * *

**What happened to Ed?**

**And is Shenzi...Well I'm sure you know**

**l8ter**


	5. Ed's Tale

Is was nightime out in the pridelands, and a very druken Ed was going straight towards Pride rock. His brain working even less then it used to, if it ever even worked properly at all.

By some miraculus way the little beer filled hyena managed to accually get upon Pride Rock, avoiding the lionesses that patroled the Pridelands at night.

So now we a got a hyena that's drunk out of his mind, in a place where his greatest enemis live.

Just then his druken brian hatched a very dumb idea. He looked over at Simba and Kovu, and he noticed a sharp rock near them.

Little Ed giggled, then hiccuped and got to work.

In about a half and hour Ed had cut the two lions manes. Kovu had only haf of his cut. So when he looked one way you'd see full mane, the other, nothing.

Simba he didn't do anything creative on, just a lot in one spot, a bit somewhere else. In the Ed Simba was one ugly king

After his little barber work he decided to pluck some of Zazus feathers then munch on him a bit. Yet this ended up being the really stupid idea. One bite on Zazus wing and the little bird and he screamed like mad.

Which awoke a few lionesses, and meant Ed had to really zip out of there. Which he did.

After being chased by about fifteen lions, Ed's drunken brain then gt a good idea. He hid under a large bush, the ground was muddy since it had ained a few days before.

The lioneeses went past him and Ed went back to the Outlands

* * *

"Man Eddie you are one lucky hyena," Banzai said

"Hey wait if you messed with Simba and Kovu then won't they...?"

Shenzi's senteve was cut short by the sound of angry lion roars

"LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" Shenzi cried

With that they fled

* * *

**l8ter**


	6. Shenzi's WHAT?

The hyena trio had fled back to the place they had gone after Zira came to the Outlands.

Timon and Pumbaas old jungle home.

"Dang I never thought we'd end up coming here again," Banzai said

"Ya, especially since we ate all the mee..." Shenzi threw up again

Ed said something jut then

"Ya Shenzi I'm worried about you to now. Somethings not right with your body,"

Ed said something again

"I don't what it could be Ed, I'm not a doctor," Banzai said "But it must've been something to do with that liquid we all drank. Shoo if only I could remember last night! All I can remember is waking up with...Oh no."

"Oh n..."

Just then the to hyenas looked at each other as the possible theory jumped into their minds

"Shenzi..." Banzai said "Do think that you might...Cause we..."

Ed wanted to know what they were talking about just then and spoke up

"Oh great," Shenzi snapped "THanks to the both of you we lost our home, have no food, and I'm probably pregnant.

Ed let out a loud yelp just then when Shenzi said the "P" word

"Wait Shenzi we don't know fr sure if you're preg..."

Banzais setence was cut short as Shenzi paw conected with his face

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT BANZAI!" Shenzi cried

Ed began to talk but Shenzi then slapped him to.

"Shut up Ed! You made this situation even worse anyway. We've got no food out here to suppport ourselves, let alone whatever Banzai pumped in me,"

"Shenzi calm down," Banzai began "We can think of a way..."

Shenzi got her paw up and went for another strike, but this time Banzai got his paw out and stopped her.

"Listen, I'm sorry first off for getting you into all this, second Ed and I have always been their for ech other through thick and thin. I'm the father of these pups, and your mate now. I'm now responsible for you and Ed and I will do all in our power to make sure you and the pups will be okay.

Ed said something just then

"Because Ed you're going to be the pups uncle, that's why. And Shenzi's still are queen after all" Banzai said

Ed said something else

"Well that's true, I guess we are kinda rebuilding are hyena clan," Banzai chuckled

"Enough goofing around you two," Shenzi said "We need to find food. Now that we have more than three bellies to fill,"

With that the trio _and a half_," Began to search for food

* * *

**Oh boy. Shenzi's gotta puppy in her tummy.**

**How will they al handle this in their new home?**

**Any suggestions 4 stuff?**

**more l8ter**


	7. Mmmm Bugs

The trio looked around for food, sadly all the ended up finding were some birds, lizards, and lots, and lots of bugs.

"This is all the food around here?" Shenzi said

"Ya I guess so," Banzai said

Ed said something

"Ya Ed I'd love a tasty meerkat right now to," Banzai said

Ed stomach growled just then. And, out of sheer hunger he began to devore the slimy bugs

"Yuck," Shenzi said

"Oh man...Ed," Banzai said turning his head away from the nasty sight

Ed just continued to munch down on the insects like no tomarrow

Ed said something just then

"THEY'RE TASTY!" the two other hyenas said

"Ed I we now you're out of it, but on way are we..." Banzais setence was interuppted as Ed jammed a beatle in Banzais mouth

The hyena crunched it up and swallowed it "Slimey, yet satisfying," Banzai said "Here Shenzi try one,"

"No Banzai I'd ra..." Soon enough the ame thing Ed did to Banzai, happend to her.

Soon enough she was munching on a cricket

"Hmmm it pretty good," Shenzi said gulping it down and sending it to the baby hyena (or hyenas) in her tummy

"Man I never knew bugs were so tasty," Shenzi said

"Ya and were the only ones who know about this place. Whoo-hoo!" Banzai said as he and the other continued to chow dwn

* * *

Meanwhile

"Uh Timon shouldn't we be helping Simba and the other find that hyena that did those terrible things to them?" Pumbaa asked

"Na buddy," Timon said "Besides Simbas got more than enough lions to sniff out that crazy ittle guy," Timon said "Besides it's been a while since I visted my Ma and Uncle Max,"

Little did Timon and Pumbaa know that they were going to the place of their doom

* * *

**Ut-oh **

**Will Timon and Pumbaa be able to escape the hyena trio? (probably not. Muwhahahaha)**

**-evil face-**

**l8ter**


	8. Sandstorms and Sex

The meerkat and warthog duo continued on their journey to their old home that they used to live in with Simba.

"Man were making good time," Timon said as they continued to walk through the dessert that seperated their old home from the Pridelands and Outlands "We'll be seeing my Ma and Uncle Max in no time,"

"Oh there you to are," a mysteriuos voice said

"Huh who said that?" Timon and Pumbaa said looking around, but seeing nobody

"Mabey it's a ghoast Timon!" Pumbaa said as he stared freaking out "Ghoast ghoast!"

"Up here you simpletons," Zazu said landing in front of them

"What are you doing all the way out here bird boy?" Timon asked

"King Simba wished to know where you two went off to. He says it's not safe to be wandering outside the Pridelands with the threat of hyenas returing to the outskirts of our borders,"

"The big cats overreacting," Timon said "We all saw just one hyena,"

"That dosen't excuse that fact that their might be more lurking around," Zazu said

"Na we should just keep going," Timon said

"What! We nearly died and you..."

If

"Well there not here are they?" Timon said "Look around Zazu, this whole place is one hundered percent predator free and a hundred percent safe,"

Uh Timon," Pumbaa said

"Yes Pumbaa," Timon said

"What's that," the warthog said pointing to something very unusual, and large

Timon and Zazu looked over at what Pumbaa was pointing to, then screamed

"SANDSTORM!"

The unusual trio ran as fast as they could to try and escape the unforgiving wrath of the sandstorm, sadly they didn't make it that far before being caught in it terrible wrath

* * *

Meanwhile, sometime later.

Night had fallen over the hyenas new home

Ed was sleeping like rock, and who could blame him? He had eaten like the wild beast he was.

Yet Shenzi was stil awake, gazing at the stars. Or more specifically thegreat Hyena Queens of the past

"Mom..." Shenzi began "Hi...It's me your daughter...Shenzi...I know I haven't really been the queen you wanted me to be, heck I don't even really have a clan to be queen of anymore. Ya but you can probably see that. Anyway, the reason I'm talking to you now is, well, II'm going to have a pup. Ya, but you probaly knew that to. But it's a good thing right? I mean now at least our clans legacy will continue. And who knows? Mabey we'll find another hyena clan, and my pup will become mate that queens pup and...No that's not gonna happen, their aren't any other hyena clans around here. But mabey one's moved over to...I could rebuild the clan Banzai and I, I don't mind getting pre..."

"Shenzi who are yu talking to?" Banzai asked walking over

"Oh Banzai, I was just talking to my mother," Shenzi said

"Your mom? The former queen of are clan." Banzai said

"Yes her," Shenzi said

"But isn't she dead?" Banzai asked

"Dosen't mean I still can't talk to her, she's up there with all the other great hyena queens of the past," Shenzi said pointing up to stars.

"Oh yeah," Banzai said

"What are you still doing up anyway?" Shenzi asked

"Oh, I just wanted to give you this," Banzai said givin Shenzi a dead bird he had caught and killed a while ago

"Gotta keep your steangth up. Y'know since you got the pup in there and all," Banzai said

"You think we'll be okay?" Shenzi asked him "I mean we didn't plan this and we're not exaclty parent material,"

"Aren't you suppose to have those _maternal instincs?_ Y'know that little part of you that brings out the mother in you?" Banzai said

"Banzai when have I ever been like that?" Shenzi said "Are whole lives have been about nothing but food, and bulling other animals,"

"People can change," Banzai said "I'm sure we'll make great parents for whatever we got in you,"

Banzai began to rub Shenzis tummy

"Mmmm," Shenzi said

"What?" Banzai asked

"Nothing I just liked it when you rubbed my stomach," Shenzi said "Kinda tickles, feels nice,"

"Mufasa," Banzai said. This caused Shenzi' skin to tingle all over

"Why'd you do that Banzai?" Shenzi asked

"I was causeing your whole body to tickle, and I knew it did that when you heard that old lions name. I thought you liked it," Banzai said "You said it tingles, remeber?"

"Ya I do. Do it again," Shenzi said

"Mufasa! Mufasa! Mufasa!" Banzai said

Shenzi's fell over in laughter, her ody felling like a hundred bird feathers were tickling her all over

"Whoa!" Banzai suddenly said helping Shenzi up

"What are you doing now Banzai?" Shenzi asked

"You gotta be careful, got precious cargo in here now," Banzai said

"It's still early Banzai, I doubt this little pup..."

"Or pups," Banzai said suddenly

"Or pups, are in any danger," Shenzi finished

"Y'know Shenzi...No just forget it," Banzai said

"What?" Shenzi said curious

"Well, it's just. We _did _it. Yet neither of us can remeber _it. _I mean I must've been real amazing to not have you throw me off of you,_"_

"Are you saying we should _do it _again?" Shenzi asked

"Ya it was a dumb idea I unde..."

"Go on," Shenzi said

"WHAT!" Banzai said suprised

"Go on. You're right, you must've been amazing. Besides you did bless are clan with its future queen probably. I want to know just how wild of a daddy you made yourself last night." Shenzi said with a sexy tone in her voice

""You ready? Mama?" Banzai said in a sexy way to

Shenzi opened herself up to anzai, allowing him accses into her

"Do it," Shenzi whipered

In a few short monents are favorite hyena pair were at it again, for real.

A short while later Ed had awaoken to the sound of some laughter. He then went it search of its sourse. Soon enough thought he was witness to his friends intimacy.

"Dang!" he thought in his mind "Wow...just...WOW!"

* * *

Meanwhile

The dessert sands had camed now, yet Timon, Zazu and Pumbaa were no where to be seen

Then, suddenly a huge figure emerged from the sandy land. It was Pumbaa

"Hey guys you okay?" He said digging into the said and plucking up Timon and Zazu from the sand.

Zauz coughed up some sand

Timon began to pat some out of his ears

"Phew that was close," the meerkat said

"Perhaps we should turn back," Zazu said

"Na we should keep going," Timon said

"We neardy died and I'm sure Simb..."

"If we hurry we'll get to my Ma and Unlce Max by tomarrow afternoon," Timon said "It'll only be a one day visit

With that they contiued on

* * *

**l8ter**


	9. Trio meets Trio

The sun rose on the trios new home.

And the trio with it. Shenzi was the first to awaken to the new day with a yawn.

She then noticed Banzai cuddled up next to her, still asleep

"Wake up _daddy," she _said softly

Banzai yawned and woke up to

"Good morning Banzai," Shenzi said

"How was I?" Banzai asked

"Simply amazing," Shenzi said "I don't think either of us will be forgetting that one anytime soon,"

"Hey mabey I pumed a few more pups in you, haha," Banzai joked

"I wouldn't be supriesed if you did," Shenzi laughed. Then threw up a bit, morning sickness.

Ed then awoke and asked what all the laughter was about in his own language

"Oh it's nothing," Banzai said. Not knowing Ed had witnessed their incredible love making last night

"Okay thats enough laughing, lets go find some breakfast," Shenzi said

Ed said something

Ya Ed bugs aren't very filling, but hey at least it's something, and tasty. Banzai said

With that they went off in search of a bug breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu had just gotten to their old home

"Man I missed this place," Timon said

"Me to Timon," Pumbaa said

"I must admit it's rather breathtaking." Zazu said

"Yep this is where Timon and I raised Simba," Pumbaa said

"And where my folks live," Timon added "C'mon lets go see them

With that they entered the now hyena infested jungle.

* * *

"Mmmm a beetles," Banzai said snacing up a pawful and munching them down

Ed had found a big worm ad slurped it up like a piece of pasta.

"Ya'know," Shenzi said as she chowed down on some other insects "Bugs are good, but still not as meaty as other animals,"

"Ya nothing can replace tender tasty meat," Banzai said

Ed agreed

* * *

"Hmmm that's weird," Timon said

"What?" Zazu asked

"We should've come up to were my meerkat colony was by now," Timon said

"And where are all the bugs?" Pumbaa asked looking around

"Well I'm sure we'll find out...Hey wait did you just hear that?" Timon said

"Here what?" Zazu asked

"Shhh, it's coming from over there," Timon pointed towards a pile of thick jungle

"I guess colony is having breafast," Zazu said

"Lets suprise them," Pumbaa said

"Ya, it's been a while since I freaked out old Uncle Max," Timon said

"It sounds just childish," Zazu said

"Ah c'mon bid boy, have some fun," Timon said

"Oh, okay," Zazu said

With that the three animals counted to three, then...

"SUPRISE!" They yelled jumping into the bush, only to then see the hyena trio there

"Well, well, well, we were just taking about wishing we had some meat to go with these bugs," Shenzi said

"Must be are lucky day," Banzai said

Ed said something

"You said it eddie," Banzai said

"Shenzi Marie Predatorra Veldetta Jackalina Hyena!" Timon said

"Hey I remeber you," Shenzi said "You're the little punk that said you wanted me as I wife,"

Ed said something

"Ya he did send us down that hole, although we did get a nice meal out of it (Scar)" Banzai said

"Where's my meerkat colony?" Timon asked timidly

"And our bugs," Pumbaa asked

"Where do you think," Shenzi said pointing to her belly "Oh and Timmy, to bad for you I already got a kid in here to,"

"Wow who's the daddy," Pumbaa said forgetting for a moment of the mortal danger he and his buddies were in

"Me," Banzai said

"Congradulations," Pumbaa said

"I believe we should go," Zazu said

"Aw why? You just got here after all," Shenzi said

"Ya and you'll probably go back to Simba and tell him where we are," Banzai added

Ed said somethig to

"You said it Ed," Banzai said

"No...W-w-we'd never consi..." Zazus sentence was interupted by Timon

"YOU ATE MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" he yelled charging full force at the hyena trio

Yet of course this wasn't the smartest form of action and Shenzi simply snatched him up in her paw.

"Let my bestest best buddy go," Pumba said ready to attack

"One more step and your buddy meets gets to say hi to my puppy," Shenzi said

Pumbaa got the message and backed off

"We'll keep yoour little buddy here dor a bit, while you two go back and tell Simba that their are no hyenas around the Pridelands or Outlands." Shenzi said

"Why would we do that?" Pumbaa asked

"For one thing, those lands have more food, and I'm gonna need more then puny bugs to sustain a family," Shenzi said

Ed said something

"Ya we don't want to have her children live in fear of lions coming and hurting them," Banzai agreed

"It's all Simbas fault we had to go here and kill your family in the firts place," Shenzi said

"And if it wasn't for us the Pridelands might still be a barren wasteland," Banzai said

"What do you mean?" Zazu asked

"We saved the Pridelands," Shenzi said as she began to tell the story of what really happened during Scars regin

* * *

**How did the hyenas save the Pridelands?**

**What supries await?**

**All will be revealed... **

**l8ter**


	10. Truths and Hostages

-flashback-

The Prdielands lay a barren wasteland of sorrow and despair. There was not even a scap food or drop water to be found in these lands.

Some say it was a kind of curse put on the lands. That since Scar killed his brother for his kingdom his regin would be a terrible one. It made scence since when Simba returned it rain for the first time in years.

Anyway, before Simba retuned and all that. The trio had just left Scars cave, they told the Scar of the los of food and water. Scar didnt really care all that much, and even offered to trio to eat Zazu.

"Dang it, were gonna starve," Banzai said complaing

Ed's stomach growled loudly

"Ya and Scar promised that we wouldn't go hungry again," Shenzi said "Probably better if we just left Mufasa to rule,"

"Ya and Simba probaly ended up vulture chow by now," Banzai said

"Ya, probably," Shenzi said

Ed said something just then

"What do mean he may still be alive Ed?" Shenzi said

Ed spoke some more

"So what? He ran off into a dessert. Not much out there to keep you alive," Banzai said

Ed spoke more

"No Ed it wasn't a dumb idea," Shenzi said "At least we'd get a king who dosen't let his lands rot into nothing,"

Just then the trio saw Nala walking towards them, a sad look on her face.

Before Scar met Zira, he wished for Nala to be his bride. Since after all who dosen't like them young, sexy, and pure. Nala didn't really have a say in the matter. It as either be wed, of be eaten by hyenas

Yet Nala wasn't just sad about having to be Scars wife soon.

"I wish Simba were here," she said "He was the rightful heir to these lands,"

As the trio watched Nala walk by, a feel of pitty and grief came over them. All the other lionesses thought hyenas had no hearts. That they just cared about fool and pleasure.

"Hey you wait," Shenzi said

Nala stopped and looked over at the hyena trio

"What?" Nala said

"Stop, you don't have to do that," Shenzi said

"Yes I do, it's either this or die," Nala said

"No, listen these lands have turned into crud, their's food and water. And all Scar cares about is making an heir? We gotta do something?"

"Like what?" Nala said

"We'll help you escape so you can look for help," Shenzi said

"But Shenzi the other hyenas will see us and might report to Scar," Banzai said

"I'm still the matriarc around here Banzai,," Shenzi said "None of the other hyenas would dare to report me. Plus if they ask we'll just say we're going hunting with them her,"

"But..." Banzai said

"It's a long shot I know Banzai but it's all we got. So Nala you up to it? Or you want to be Scars mate?" Shenzi said

Nalas answere was a definate yes.

So with that the trio and Nala carried out their plan.

Of course when the triop returned Scar wondered where Nala had gone off to.

"She died," they said

"How?" Scar asked

"Starvation, and thirst," Shenzi said

"WHAT? WHERES HER BODY!" Scar demanded

"Some other hyenas ate her," Banzai said

"NO! Scar cried, she was to be my queen. No I must huryy and find another mate

"What about that Zira chick?" Shenzi said "She taljs about almost all the time,"

"Really?" Scar said

Soon enough Scar and Zire became mates, while Nala journeyed off in search of help. And we all know what happened after that.

-end flashback-

"Wow," Zazu said

"Yeah how lucky was it for Simba to be alive and Nala to find him?" Banzai said

"He only survived because Pumbaa and I came along," Timon said trying to free himself from Shenzis paw

"But Timon you tried to break up their relationship and keep Simba here," Pumbaa said (note that "1 and a half" movie)

"ENOUGH!" Shenzi yelled "Just to what we demanded or the meerkat dies,"

"And what's to stop us from simply leading Simba and the lionesses here?" Zazu said

Banzai then pounced on the little, blue bird.

"Guess it's up to you now," Shenzi said talking to Pumbaa "And if you do bring Simba here, we'll kill them both,"

"Timon...Zazu..." Pumbaa said

"Go and tell that their are no hyenas around the Pridelands or Outlands. Then come back here alone and tell us when it's safe to return to the Outlands. Then you can have you friends back and we'll forget the whole thing." Shenzi said

"Don't worry Timon and Zazu. I'll be back." Pumbaa said as he ran back to the Pridelands

"Now to make sure are prisoners don't escape," Shenzi said

* * *

**more l8ter**


	11. Sleepover of DOOM

Pumbaa had just returned to the Pridelands. The sun began to set as he climbed PrideRock.

"Pumbaa where have you been?" Simba said "And where are Timon and Zazu? It's not safe wandering around out there with the threat of hyenas around now,"

"Ya," Kovu said walking over with his half-mane "They're going to pay for doing this to us,"

"Actually," Pumbaa began remebering what Shenzi said "Timon and I didn't see any hyenas while we were out, and neither did Zazu."

"But where are Timon and Zazu?" Simba asked again

"Oh they're back at Timons meerkat colony, they decided to spend the night," Pumbba said

"Zazu decided to spend the night with Timons family?" Simba said confussed

"Oh ya. You see Zazu got his feathers on some worms...And well he got a stomach ache from eating to many. But Timons family said they'd help take care of him. Said he'll be back to his old self by tomarrow." Pumbaa said

"And none of you saw any hyeans?" Kovu said

"Nope," Pumbaa said

Just then Vitani came over

"Simba the lionesses and I have been searching the Outlands as and we've found no traces of hyenas. All that's out there are these strange shiny things," Vitani said as she showed Simba the empty beer can that the trio had drank.

"What is it?" Simba asked

"I don't know, but their were a bunch of them out there," Vitani said

"Hmm, I'll have to see if Rafiki knows what they are, but none of you saw any hyenas?" Simba said

"No," Vitani said

"This is very strange," Simba said "Vitani have the lionesses return here,"

"So you're gonna give up the search?" Pumbaa asked

"No," Simba said "Those hyenas must be up to some kind of trap though with these shiny objects. We don't know what they do, and I don't want any more of my Pride to be around them then need be. This thing might be some kind of deadly devise. We patrol the Pridelands till futher notice."

With that Vitani did as she was ordeded and went to get the lionesses that were still in the Outlands

"Wow that was easy," Pumbaa thought "I can just go and get Timon now,"

Yet as Pumbaa began to go Simba said something

"Pumbaa where are you going?" the lion asked

"Ummmmm...Well...I, was going to get a snack. Ya I'm hungry from the long run back over here. I'll be back soon" the warthog said

"Okay..." Simba said

"Don't worry Timon," Pumbaa thought "I'll be there for you tomarrow, just hold out till then

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Timon and Zazu were tied together in some vines the hyena trio found

"YOU KILLED THEM ALL YOU MURDERS!" Timon yelled out still incredibly pissed that his meerkat colony was all dead

Banzai slapped the little meerkat

"Unless you want to be to, SHUT UP!"

"Where is that fat pig anyway?" Shenzi said

"Must've gotten lost or something," Banzai said

"Or he's bringing Simba here!" Shenzi said

Ed said something

"Ya you're right Ed, we told him we'd kill his friends if he did that. No way'd he'd try it,"

"Well guess we got a few guests tonight," Shenzi said "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

**Ut-oh**

**Bad news for Timon and Zazu**

**more l8ter**


	12. Back Home

The sun had risen on a new day.

And Pumbaa was almost at the jungle oasis were the trio had Timon and Zazu. He had been running the whole night

"Don't worry guys I'm almost there," he said

* * *

Meanwhile Simba, Vitani, and Rafiki were all asleep. Why?

-flashback-

Simba and Vitani walked to the monkeys giant tree, with the beer can.

"Surley someone as wise as Rafiki will know what this strange thing is," Simba said

Soon enough the reached their destination

"Hello my king," the old baboon said "What brings you here so late?"

Simba explained the events with the hyenas and how the lionesses had found the strange, shinky object.

"Hmmm, I've never seen anything like this before. I shall run some tests, and see if the great kings of the past will help show me what it is,"

With that the wise monkey got to work.

Yet after hours, and hours of testing. He came up with nothing.

"This thing dose nothing," Rafiki said "Just a shinky rock, I guess,"

"But that dosen't make scence," Simba said "Why would the hyenas leave these things all over the Outlands if they didn't do anything?"

"Well it must've been whatever was in these shinky rocks that they were after," Rafiki said explaing her found a few drops of beer left in the can "Yet this strange, yellow liquid dosen't do anything either, just tastes strange"

"Yellow liquid?" Vitani said "Then they..? EWWWWWWW!"

"No their has to been a reason for it," Simba said "You didn't feel anything from drinking the liquid? Stronger? Weaker? Anything?

"No," Rafiki said

"Vitani gather all the shinky rocks and bring them here," Simba said "Mabey you need a bigger dose to feel its effects,"

Vitani and the other lionesses did as ordeded. Yet still their wasn't enough beer left to fill a shot glass

In the end they all just waisted a whole night of sleep trying to figure out something that was totaly pointless

So right now they were all tired and asleep

-end flashback-

* * *

A short while later Pumbaa arrived at his destination

"I'm here hyenas. Alone. I did what you said, Simbas just going to have the lionesses patrol the Pridelands now. So give me back my friends," Pumbaa yelled into the jungle

The trio stepped out from the jungle

"You lying to us?" Shenzi asked

"No," Pumbaa said

"Ed go out and check," Banzai said

Ed went out into the dessert that surronded the jungle oasis, no lions.

"Okay warthog you did your part, here are your buddies," Shenzi said getting Zazu and Timon.

Zazu looked okay. A little sleep deprived but nothing to serious. Timon on the other hand looked like a mess. Like he had been used as a ball in a pinball machine.

"What'd you do to Timon?" Pumbaa cried

"The little turd would let go of the fact we ate his colony," Banzai aid

"So we had to make him," Shenzi said "Didn't want him blabbering out the truth that we were here,"

"What happened? Who are you all? Who am I?" Timon said waking up

"Amniesa a hyenas best friend," Banzai said

"Just fill the little guy in on you, the Pridelands, and whatever else. But don't mention us," Shenzi said

"Fair," Pumbaa said "So long as you never hurt my buddies, or eat are bugs again

"Fair," the trio said

With that the trio returned to the Outlands, while Pummbaa and his friends returned to the Pridelands

* * *

Meanwhile

Simba and everyone else had woken up just now

"Yawn, what happened?" Simba said

"Guess we all dozed off," Vitani said

"Simba I believe the only thing this shinky rock and liquid do are nothing," Rafiki said "Besides mabey some other animal left them. What other animal do you know that has such odd things?"

Simba couldn't think of any

And with that he just went with having his ionesses continue to patrol the Pridelands

* * *

**More l8ter**

**Shenzi has her pups**


	13. PUPS!

Time went by, and everything went back to the way it was.

Simba and Kovu's manes grew back, and with none of the lionesses finding any trace of hyenas for four mounths they gave up the search.

Timon got his memory back, well as much as Pumbaa allowed. He never told him what happened to his Ma and Uncle Max. He just said they moved someplace far away

But those weren't the the biggest things to happen, not by a long shot

* * *

It was another regular afternoon in the Outlands. Okay not exacly.

"Banzai, Ed where's my zebra? I'm starving here!" Shenzi barked

Yes her pregnacy really did a number on all of them. Shenzi of course had gotten more hungry now, had mood swings, and odd cravings all the time. So now Banzai and Ed were now either getting food for her, or having to take her insane mood swings. Once she got so pised she slame their heads together. Then immediatly felt bad about it and sodded like a small pup. Then got super happy when they said they forgave her. Yep, it was nuts.

Anyway Banzi and Ed had gotten her the zebra she wanted.

"Here you got Shenzi," Banzai said laying down the dead carcass next to her.

"Thank you Banzai it...AH!" Shenzi screamed in pain

Ed said something just then

"I'M HAVING THE PUPS THAT'S WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Shenzi cried as she was in excruciating pain.

"Holy..! Okay Shenzi calm just calm down." Banzai managed to said rushing to his mates side

Shenzi screamed i pain again.

"We praticed for this, just beath. Beath."

Shenzi breathed in an out like crazy.

"Good, now...Push!"

The next few minutes were filled ear-splitting screams so loud that someone in heck coud her them

* * *

Meanwhile in heck

Two certain lions were being tormented for their wicked deeds they did on earth.

"Zira did you just her something?" Scar asked

"No I didn't hear anything," Scar said

* * *

Back on earth Shenzi lay on the ground, exausted. But with a smile on her face as she gazzed down at her five beautiful pups. They all had little bangs like their mother, but the three boys had bussy eyebrows like Banzai.

Ed said something

"Ya congradulations to us," Banzai said

"Are clan is slowly growing again," Shenzi said

"Yes," Banzai said as he nuzzled her "And one day it'll be fully restored. And, many year later a new hyena clan ruled the Outlands once again

**The End**


End file.
